deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Russell Barnaby
Dr. Russell Barnaby is an elderly professor crucial to the Department of Homeland Security in Dead Rising. Brad Garrison and Jessie McCarney were sent to Willamette to safely escort the professor out of the Willamette Parkview Mall. Dr. Barnaby was anonymously requested to be in Willamette during the time of the outbreak. He seems to have information about the Willamette Incident that he is withholding and becomes a key figure in unfolding the events behind the outbreak. He is stubborn and suspicious, not wanting to cooperate with the DHS's investigation. He is eager for protection and is very adament about getting out of Willamette safely. He is not only important to the Willamette Incident, but is also revealed to be the head scientist behind the research that destroyed Santa Cabeza. Story Mode Note: For more information on Dead Rising's story, see 72 Hour Mode and case files. This article only covers Dr. Barnaby's role. Introduction Frank is seen taking pictures of Dr. Barnaby in the Entrance Plaza just before the zombies break into the mall. Because he was seen on the other side of the locked gate during the break in, he was fortune enough to escape unharmed. Case 1-3: An Odd Old Man After Frank assists Brad Garrison in Case 1-2, the next case file will start, with Brad leading Frank back to the Entrance Plaza to look for Dr. Barnaby. Brad and Frank find Dr. Barnaby hiding behind the locked gate in Everyone Luvs Books. Brad tries to convince him to follow him to the safety of the Security Room, but Dr. Barnaby refuses, claiming that he is safer where he is. A frustrated Brad decides to retreat back to the Security Room for now and call for back up. Case 2-1: Image in the Montior The day after confronting Dr. Barnaby in the book store, Jessica McCarney sees a disturbing image in the monitors at the Security Room. A man is seen dragging Dr. Barnaby out of his hiding place. Knowing how crucial the professor is to their investigation, Brad heads out to save him. Case 2-2: Rescue the Professor Upon persuing Brad to the Entrance Plaza, it's revealed that Carlito Keyes was the one who captured the professor, who is now dangling from a rope above a group of zombies. Carlito attempts to shoot at Brad and Frank using a sniper rifle, but the two manage to dodge the bullet before carefully advancing towards Carlito. After Carlito is defeated, Frank unties an unconscious Dr. Barnaby and carries him back to the Security Room. Case 3-1: The Professor's Past Barnaby finally wakes up and overhears Frank mention Santa Cabeza to Jessie. When he mutters that he thought Santa Cabeza was over with, Jessie attemps to interrogate him about his knowledge on Santa Cabeza. Frank tries to listen in as he takes pictures in the background, but Barnaby notices his camera and refuses to speak. Jessie closes the door on Frank, prompting him to find infromation elsewhere. Case 6-1: Santa Cabeza As Isabela explains the truth behind Santa Cabeza, Dr. Barnaby emerges from the closet, attacking Jessie. Isabela exclaims that he's started to turn as Frank kicks him off of Jessie. As he lays dying, Dr. Barnaby maintains his innocence in his involvement in the downfall of Santa Cabeza, although he confesses to discovering the bees that now carry the zombie virus while trying to find a way to mass produce cattle. When he reanimates, he is immediately shot in the head by Brad and killled. Fate Canon Fate Dr. Barnaby was unfortunately infected during his capture by Carlito. The security room survivors were unaware of his infection. As he underwent the zombification process, Dr. Barnaby attacked Jessie, infecting her with a slight scratch wound. He became a zombie shortly after, and was shot in the head by Brad. It was ultimately unknown whether his exposure to the hordes, a wasp infecting him or a bite wound was responsible for his reanimation. Alternate Fate Dr. Barnaby can be saved by Frank if the latter did not pursue the major case files, or did not investigate the incident's information in time. Dr. Barnaby will be evacuated on September 22nd, along with Brad, Jessie, Otis and the other survivor's Frank rescued, in Ed DeLuca's helicopter. However, his infection is still imminent and judging by Ending B's epilogue, Dr. Barnaby would possibly reanimate and participate in the infection of the rest of America. Infinity Mode Barnaby appears as a zombie in Crislip's Home Saloon at North Plaza from 4:19:00 to 5:00:00 and will drop an apple, rotten pizza and spoiled meat. when killed. He will respawn. Biography Note: This is a framing for the story of Dead Rising and explains the happenings behind the Santa Cabeza Incident, and should be considered canon. Dr. Russell Barnaby was the head of a U.S. scientific research facility in the Central American town of Santa Cabeza. His research team was funded and supported by the U.S. government, and they were tasked to experiment with the local livestock in an effort to mass produce cattle to reverse the trend of dwindling American meat supplies. The covert project's purpose was simple; if successful in reproducing cattle at an accelerated rate, the government could feed more Americans, whose rapid consumption of meat was becoming too expeditious for distributors to cater. Dr. Barnaby and his research team's progress advanced significantly when a previously undiscovered insect species was discovered in the region beside the local Pachacamac River. Scientifically named Ampulex Compressa Giganteus, the scientists discovered their abnormal properties of using cattle as hosts, and attempted to utilize the wasp's processes to mass produce cattle. However, the project failed when one of the mature wasps, referred to as a queen, escaped the facility. Consequently, Santa Cabeza and it's population was ravaged by the resulting parasite. The U.S. government recognized Dr. Barnaby's failed results as a critical danger to the country. They responded by repressing all rumors and indications of the incident ever occurring. Their decision was largely performed by the U.S. Special Forces, who were ordered to exterminate all civilian and non-essential survivors in Santa Cabeza to keep the epidemic disaster from becoming public knowledge. Despite his failure, Dr. Barnaby was notably spared from the government's execution orders due to his high ranking position and valuable knowledge, classifying him as one of the few non-military survivors. Trivia *In the Entrance Plaza during the introduction of the game, Frank can reach the other side of the security gate by traveling behind it on the second floor, but Dr. Barnaby is nowhere to be found. *It is implied that Barnaby is the only non-military survivor (besides Carlito and Isabela) of the Santa Cabeza incident. *His notebook picture is the Frank the Pimp achievement photo. *Zombie Barnaby can only be killed in infinity mode. In 72 hour mode, he only appears during a cutscene in which he is shot and killed by Brad. Gallery 17 Russell Barnaby.jpg|Notebook photo. Barnabytiedup.jpg|Dr. Barnaby is tied up and held captive by Carlito. Deadrisingwiki1.jpg|Artwork of Russell Barnaby. Deadrising-xbox360screenshots751301barnaby.jpg|Barnaby attacks Jessie. Deadrisingzombifieddrbarnaby.jpg|Dr. Barnaby as a zombie. Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Major Characters Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Dead Rising Victims